PJ Evans
“You know, I can give you a list of people who’ve underestimated me. None of them have done it a second time.” – PJ to a demon. Phoebe Johanna "PJ" Evans is the youngest sister of the Legacy Charmed Ones, alongside her older sisters Pax and Peri Evans She is also the youngest daughter of Warren witch; Paisley Evans and a mortal Ross Evans as well as the youngest niece of Warren witch; Jo Halliwell. Being a Charmed Ones, PJ's wiccan powers focus on the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where thing freeze, just like her Ancestor Piper Halliwell. Besides this, PJ possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She also has access to The Power of Three with her sisters; Pax and Peri Evans Pax is a decedent of the Warren and Halliwell family line of witches dating back to the original Charmed Ones, and Melinda Warren. History Early Life PJ Evans was born on October 31, 2081, in the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco to Warren witch Paisley Evans and mortal Ross Evans, as the couple's third and youngest child born after her older sisters Pax and Peri on Halloween night, a couple of weeks before her birth, PJ's father was killed in a demon attack. After her birth PJ, like her sisters, was given a traditional Halliwell family wiccaning proceeded by her ancestor Penny "Grams" Halliwell the day after her birth. At just two days old, PJ and her sisters' powers were bound and her family moved away from San Francisco to Boston. Growing up in Boston, PJ lived a fairly normal life with her only regret being that she never got to know her father. When she was six she was visited by a fairy named Lily, whom she hadn't realized had visited her sisters and whom she became extremely close of, though everyone believed that Lily was an imaginary friend however after six months when telling her mother about Lily, Lily disappeared and PJ quickly forgot about her. When PJ was eight her family returned to San Francisco when her Grandmother Pippa Halliwell got sick and she first met her best friend Emily Jacobs. Meeting her Grandma for the first time was strange and PJ tried to stay away from her in the beginning although Emily, PJ finally managed to create a lasting bond with her Grandma. The two became very close over the next two years before Pippa died of her illness. During the funeral, although she doesn't remember it, it was the first time she met her Aunt Jo Halliwell. After her Grandma died PJ's mother inherited the Halliwell manor and the sisters moved in permanently with PJ finally getting her own room. Although she spent the first few weeks sneaking into both Pax and Peri's rooms until she was comfortable with her fearing that there was something under her bed. However it is unknown if the creature under her bed was real or a figment of her imagination. Appearance PJ is a very beautiful young woman whom looks a mix between her parents. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, PJ is a very beautiful and stunning young woman with a pale ivory complexion which is complimented by her round hazel green eyes, the same as Pax and their mother, naturally dark and wavy dark brown hair though its been dyed to a darkish blonde ombre and with plump lips. She got her height from her mother as the shortest of the sisters standing at 5'2" and has a petite frame and athletic frame. PJ is said to look a real mix between her parents in terms of looks. She also has a tattoo of the word 'Survivor' surrounded by a Triquettra on her left hip. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, PJ has an alternative fashion sense with a bohemian-chic style mixed in with edgy and girly style with her typically wearing a leather jacket and a pair of boots. She has a thing about layers and tends to wear cute dresses, blouses and skirts with cute little patterns and has made a move to wearing more skinny jeans and always mixes them up with a difference of jewelry and a beanie hat. PJ also always wears a gold pendent and a silver Wicca Charm bracelet. Personality PJ is known for being a bubbly, kind, fun, energetic, friendly, and humorous young woman. She can be both stubborn and sarcastic at times per the Halliwell trait, although her sarcasm tends to be a defense mechanism. Yet she can also be very honest and sincere to the point where she can't tell a lie. Despite her bubbly personality she is known for being a responsible person more so than her oldest sister Pax. She is also a very fierce individual and is strong-willed as well as being protective of her family. Like Pax, PJ is both impulsive and rebellious, tending to get herself into trouble and not thinking before doing something. She has a fierce temper and doesn't like being told what to do. She is also very brave and can be slightly judgmental believing in family, honor and loyalty although despite her sometimes calm and composed exterior PJ can also be prone to both anxiety and panic. As a witch, PJ always tries to see the good in people which is occasionally her biggest flaw. However when she is betrayed, particularly by her sisters or friends, it hits her hard and she tends to hold a grudge. She is also very witty and strong-willed known for being very independent and highly intelligent a little bossy at times. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. Channeling the ability with a hand gesture, Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up, PJ was trained in hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: As a witch, PJ has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * Occupation: d Relationships Family Pax Evans Pax Evans is PJ's oldest sister and fellow Charmed One. Peri Evans ''' Peri Evans is PJ's older sister and fellow Charmed One. '''Etymology * Phoebe: A female given name (Ancient Greek: Φοίβη), feminine form of the male name Phoebus, meaning "bright and shining" deriving from Greek 'Phoebus' (Φοίβος).In Greek mythology, Phoebe was a Titan associated with the moon. This was also an epithet of her granddaughter Artemis. A moon of Saturn bears this name in honour of the Titan. This name also appears in the Paul's epistle to the Romans in the New Testament, where it belonged to a female minister in the church at Kechries. * Evans: A surname of Welsh, and possibly Cornish, origin. Within Wales it is the fifth most common surname and is the tenth most common in England. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 48th-most common surname. Evans is of Welsh origin. In its anglicised form the name means "son of Evan". Regarding its Welsh roots, it is a derivative of the name Ifan, a cognate of John.5 In the Welsh language, the f'' produces the ''v sound; Ifan (Ivan) became Evan. The similarity to the Slavic name Ivan is not accidental, as the latter is a cognate of John too. In the Welsh language the patronymic "ab Evan" resulted in the anglicized surname "Bevan", which is also common in Wales. Trivia * PJ Category:Characters